Devouring Embers
by PageTurner69
Summary: Is set in the Vampire Academy world by Richelle Mead but has no association to Rose and her friends. Instead, Emily Barker takes the spotlight. When she's paired with a guy she does not like one bit for the six week field experience, things won't end well. Or will they? Will Emily end up liking the experience? What exciting adventures will take place? And will strigoi ruin things?
1. Preview

~Coming Soon~

Devouring Embers is set in the Vampire Academy world by Richelle Mead but has no association to Rose and her friends. Instead, Emily Barker takes the spotlight. When she's paired with a guy she does not like much for the six week field experience, things won't end well. Or will they? Will Emily end up liking the experience? What exciting adventures will take place? And will strigoi ruin things?

Emily settles into the field experience and might actually start to like it. Her best friend Lydia and Alyssa are always there to help her whenever she needs it, no matter what. Evan's a pain in the ass but will Emily actually start being fond of him? Will he prove to her he's not the complete dick she thought him to be when they first met?

But more importantly, what will happen when the deadly strigoi are growing more in numbers? And what will happen when one of Emily's friends is taken by the dangerous creatures?

It's a hard life being a guardian. Especially when you're not even qualified yet.

Guardians get taken all the time, but Emily's not going to settle with this. She wants revenge.

But remember…

They come first.


	2. Chapter 1

_**~Please read~ **_

_**Okay, so this is my second fanfiction (but, I'm still working on the other one) and I really want to continue with it. Emily Barker is a character I made up and many other characters here are characters I made too. But, I obviously don't own the idea of the whole Vampire Academy theme and any characters from the actual books are obviously not mine.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy. Please review! I would love that. The second chapter should be up soon (hopefully).**_

Enjoy xx

I wasn't listening, not really. I knew all this stuff; we all knew it of course. I sighed and glanced to my right. Heath Douglas was sitting next to me, fidgeting nervously. It was unusually funny. Heath was a big guy, muscular and tall and he was pretty hot, not that I noticed him much, I barely knew him.

A lot of people are nervous, I realised. I wasn't. I knew I'd do well, I was good at this. This was my life; no matter who I get partnered with I'll be fine. I'll protect them. Even if it is just from guardians. I know Strigoi are much harder, and deadlier.

Being a guardian is what I was meant to be, what I was born to do. We all know strigoi are evil. They need to die, all of them. And, that's what I'm here to do. Protecting the moroi is everything to me.

To my left sat another guy, Thames. He was a quiet guy, small and slim, he had almost white-blonde hair and he was pale. He didn't look like a Guardian, no way, but I knew better than to judge on what he looks like, Thames was tough. Maybe it was an advantage he had, people always under estimating him.

Even though I knew I'd be good with anyone, I really wanted someone I knew. It was just easier and it would be less hard work if I had someone I knew, and liked. I wanted Alyssa or Lydia, my best friends. They were twins, identical but were so different it wasn't funny. They were such an inseparable pair- going everywhere together. So of course, when I became friends with one, I got the pair.

"Heath Douglas," Alberta announced loudly. Heath sat up straight, looking up. "You are assigned to Matilda Lucas."

Heath gulped and hurried up to the stage, wasting no time. It was unlucky for him to get Matilda, she was queen bitch. Not that I'd ever personally talked to her, I just saw her around the school. She picked on the younger kids and people less fortunate to make herself feel better. She was pathetic. The only reason she was popular in the first place was because she was beautiful and rich.

I straightened up and held my head high. I knew my name was coming, I knew I was about to be called up. Nothing could be bad, everything would be okay.

"Emily Barker." Alberta announced. "Evan Weaver."

Oh shit.

I stood up and made my way to the bleachers, head high. I took my packet and my practice stake and stood to the side, looking at my packet, I let out a small sigh as I shook my head. ''Great,'' I muttered quietly, ''Just great.''

Evan Weaver is an ass. I don't hate him as such, that would be unfair since he's never done anything to me. But, he's a dick. He's a tall guy, pale of course due to moroi traits, he has dark brown hair with eyes to match and he's perfect. Ah, no, perfect looking. He wasn't perfect as a person, like I said, he's and a dick. He's stubborn, rude and he's a smart-ass. Ugh, could this be worse? The only thing that could be worse would be if I had been partnered with Matilda that would've been hell. I don't think I would've been able to put up with her constantly telling me I'm not pretty for the next 6 weeks.

I headed through the school, holding my practice stake though I knew I didn't need it just yet. I wasn't really paying attention when I ran into him, I stumbled back but my reflexes balanced me and I looked up.

''Hey there.'' Evan mused, smirking.

''Ugh, hey.'' I replied, looking him up and down. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black fitted t-shirt that really looked good on him. His hair was messy in a way that made me think he had got out of bed and left it like that, but for him it was sexy. Yeah, he was hot alright, but that didn't make him a good person

.

''So, you and me are partnered up together, huh?'' He smirked, crossing his arms.

''Yep, it looks like it. I'm stuck with you for the next 6 weeks. 24/6. Oh, we're going to have so much fun.'' I replied, smiling bitterly.

''You don't look pleased. Why? Most girls would love to spend that much time with me.'' He spoke, sounding truly confused. He really was used to having everyone's attention.

''I'm not most girls, and you won't be getting any, but there's your hand and the bathroom there..." I replied, crossing my arms.

Evan blinked, staring at me. His eyes were so dark and it reminded me of melted dark chocolate, they were gorgeous. But hey, he probably already knew what people thought of his dark chocolate eyes.

''You're kinda fiery, aren't ya?''

Oh, this guy was going to annoy the hell out of me.

I followed Evan around for the next few days easily. As I did, I noticed that his life was extremely and utterly boring. All he did after school was...well, he read. Which is strange. A boy like him, well, you'd expect him to be out with lots of people. But no, we spent most of our time in the library with me sitting there watching him while he read. Completely boring.

I almost fell out of my chair in relief when Alyssa and Lydia walked in, their assigned guardians walking behind them. Noel and Caleb were assigned to the twins and I know they felt like they won the jack pot. Lyds and Lyss are anything but boring, and they are gorgeous too. They always looked good, but they never noticed, never cared. Lydia cared more about books than looking good, which is why she was probably here.

''Lyds! Lyss!'' I called, gesturing for them to come over and giving them a look that clearly says 'Help me.'

Lydia and Alyssa walked over, arms linked. They grinned and sat on either side of her, Noel and Caleb standing awkwardly to the side as they looked around for any signs of 'trouble.'

Evan looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, smirking. ''Well, hello ladies.'' He said, winking. I fake gagged which got a look of what seemed like delight on his face.

He enjoyed tormenting me.

'' 'Ello.'' Lydia and Lyss replied in unison, smiling brightly.

Evan looked at me and raised an eyebrow. ''Friends of yours?'' he asked, looking back down at his book.

"Of course!'' Lydia butted in before I had a chance to reply.

'' Very best friends.'' Lyssa finished, nodding her head.

''Great.'' Evan said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Alyssa, Lydia and I talked for a while, although I kept looking around to make sure there was no sign of anything wrong. You always have to be alert when being a guardian. Because, they come first.

I first noticed the 'danger' when Noel and Caleb moved quickly in front of Lyssa and Lydia. It was a guardian playing Strigoi, I realised. Great, time to be in action.

I moved forward at the same time as Caleb, but I was faster. I got in front of Evan, stopping the guardian in his tracks. He jumped at me and moved quickly, grabbing him by the arm and jerking him back to keep him away from Evan. I pulled my practice stake out and gripped it tight. The guardian was fast though and had so much practice. He shoved me into a wall, trying to get to the moroi. I jumped forward and tackled him to the ground, trying hard to get a clear aim at his chest. But, just as I was about to get the chance, he shoved me off of him. I jumped up quickly but by then it was over, Gregory Miller who had also been in the library with his moroi had staked the 'strigoi' and was now being praised and clapped.

Damn.

Lydia and Lyssa came over, squealing excitedly. Their eyes were wide and they looked like bunnies on drugs. They were bouncing up and down and had the largest grins on their faces.

''That was so cool!'' Lydia cheered, grabbing my arm.

''I've never seen anything cooler. You're so lucky; you get to do all physical stuff. We never do, God I wish I was a dhampir.'' Alyssa muttered, shaking her head.

Alyssa always had a jealousy towards dhampirs. She was a tough girl and she wanted to fight, she wanted to be able to protect people. But sadly, moroi weren't strong enough, nor were they allowed to fight. So Alyssa just kept on dreaming she were a dhampir. Unlike Lyssa, Lydia was happy to be a moroi. She had once said that we guardians were constantly in danger and it was terrible. Lydia was always the fragile one, unlike Lyssa.

''It was pretty cool, actually.'' Evan remarked, moving up to stand next to Lydia. His brilliant dark chocolate eyes watched me intently as he stood there.

I shrugged, shaking my head. ''It was just training. Besides, I didn't even stake him.'' I muttered glumly.

Yeah, I was slightly annoyed I didn't get to stake him, but it wasn't the end of the world. I'd get other chances and I wouldn't fail next time. But I have to remember that all of the other dhampirs here are going to want a turn in the limelight. We're all dying to be in a fight and win.

There are still 5 more weeks ahead of us.

5 more weeks with Evan.

Lovely.


End file.
